


Liquid courage

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute bois in love, Drunk!Sirius, M/M, Sirius being the fool he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Sirius gets drunk and finally realises he has feelings for Moony :)))
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Liquid courage

  * It’s not like she wasn’t pretty  
  

  * She was absolutely gorgeous if Sirius was being honest  
  

  * He just wasn’t _feeling_ it y’know?  
  

  * It was a halfhearted attempt to get his mind off ~~Remus~~ things and it Just. wasnt.working. And at this point, he was desperate  
  

  * Hence the terrible burden of stooping down to the cliches of alcohol and women.   
  

  * He kissed her halfheartedly, her moans and gasps meaning little to him until she pulled his hair  
  

  * And all at once, all he could see was brown hair, a scarred face and long, elegant fingers tugging at his hair.   
  

  * No. _no._ he would not be thinking about Remus right now. He was tipsy and in bed with a beautiful woman and life was good  
  

  * Except it wasn’t  
  

  * Not without Remus  
  

  * Unfortunately for him, it was at that moment that she chose to put a hand on his dick   
  

  * And he groaned  
  

  * Loud  
  

  * He thought maybe he could finally get into this, maybe he could just forget the shithole that was his life and be here, in this moment  
  

  * Except she froze for a second, before shrugging and resuming her ministrations on his neck   
  

  * And the haze finally cleared long enough for him to realise what he’d moaned  
  

  * “ _Remus”  
  
_
  * And he knew this wasn’t it. Knew that this would never make him as happy as Re could. He _knew_.  
  

  * And it was about time he did something about it.   
  

  * He shoved her away, stumbling to his feet, his head reeling at the alcohol in his system as he clumsily shoved his clothes on, mumbling something about emergencies and dire situations  
  

  * He ran halfway down the street before he found a cab, parroting Remus’ address between gasping breaths.  
  

  * It took Sirius almost the entire ride to build up the nerve and figure out what to say.   
  

  * He’d known he loved Remus for a long long time. Almost since he’d figured out he was gay. James and Lily had tried more than once to get Sirius to ask him out to no avail.  
  

  * He vaguely remembered shoving some cash into the driver’s hands before he walked away, bumping into walls multiple times as he tried to clear his head.  
  

  * He so badly wanted to be sober for this. He knew for a fact that Remus would never believe him if he was inebriated, and a quick glance around the building  
gave him his solution  
  

  * The swimming pool  
  

  * Sirius made a beeling for the changing room, gasping and swearing when he splashed icy water over his face and neck   
  

  * It did the trick though, his head less foggy and his eyes sharper as he walked back to the elevator shaking his nerves off as the lift took him up to Remus’ floor  
  

  * Sirius had to pause for a minute, sucking in a deep breath before he knocked, realising too late that Remus might already be asleep.  
  

  * His concern was misplaced though, as Remus opened the door almost immediately, those fingers of his curled around a steaming cup of tea.   
  

  * Remus frowned, tilting his head as he looked at Sirius.  
  

  * “Pads? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
  

  * Sirius’ heart clenched painfully as he looked at the worry shining in those hazel eyes. He smiled a little, shaking his head.  
  

  * “M Fine, I just- I wanted to talk to you. Is it okay if I come in?”  
  

  * Remus’ brow furrowed farther even while he stepped aside to let Sirius in.   
  

  * Sirius looked around the oh-so-familiar living room, the tv playing on mute, the bar of chocolate on the coffee table, the sheer Remus-ness of it all.   
  

  * “What’s up?”  
  

  * Sirius turned at the sound of Remus’ voice, his voice dying in his throat, his thought going a mile a minute  
  

  * His brain immediately turned to mush  
  

  * “Well, I, uh. I was out drinking and I— I met this girl, and--and she was nice and al don’t get me wrong but, I- I just wasn’t into it and y’know it’s not so easy with me and I’m completely sober and—”
  * “Sirius, what’s the problem?”  
  

  * “ _I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you!”  
  
_
  * The words rushed out of Sirius in a breathless wave before he could stop them. His eyes went wide and he swallowed, his heart racing as he slowly raised his eyes off the floor.   
  

  * Remus was looking right at him, his mouth slightly open, his fingers going slack around the little cup, the tea tipping precariously.   
  

  * “I— I—”  
  

  * “Shut up. Just shut up for a second.”  
  

  * Sirius’ heart stopped, panic rising when he heard Remus’ words.”  
  

  * He got to his feet, trying his best to pick up the pieces of his broken heart as he walked to the door.  
  

  * “Re, I’m so sorry. I never should’ve—”   
  

  * He was cut off by the press of soft lips against his, Remus’ fingers running through his hair as he kissed Sirius  
  

  * Sirius was so shocked, he went completely still, not willing to move lest it shattered the moment.  
  

  * It was only when Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist that he snapped out of it, pushing back with soft sweet kisses of his own, a hand on the nape of Remus’ neck while the other rubbed circles onto his hip.   
  

  * Remus tasted of tea and chocolate and happiness, and Sirius grinned, pulling Remus closer as he buried his head in Remus’ neck, pressing kisses to the warm skin there  
  

  * Remus just laughed, dropping kisses onto Sirius’s hair as they stood in the middle of his living room.  
  

  * “ _love you, you moron.”_



**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!!! so for those of you who don't know this yet, I write primarily on Tumblr (I keep forgetting to post here, smh) But if you guys like, you can follow me there :) @whataboutmyfries hope you like it!!!!


End file.
